


All Good Things (Don't) Come to an End

by justanothernobody



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Internal Conflict, Killing, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Serial Killers, i just wanted to add it so possibly no triggers (?), only vaguely described so no blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: Love and serial killers. Something's bound to go wrong





	All Good Things (Don't) Come to an End

**Author's Note:**

> oof i have returned to ao3!!! this one's short, just something i've pieced together hehe. extremely unrealistic scenarios have been written, referenced only to an action movie. but anyways, enjoy!

Screaming.

That’s all Changmin hears for a full ten minutes.

The screams of a woman, then of her man, but never of his own.

He’s too tired to argue about this by now. At this point, Changmin knows that if he even opens his mouth he’ll get nothing but the same old answer — so he doesn't bother.

It’s only half an hour later that Yunho steps back in the room.

“Got that problem down now, sweetheart,” he says. He steps closer and sits down in front of him, fingers tilting up Changmin’s chin to look him in the eye.

Changmin can only keep his gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

Even after he turns his head Yunho traces the line of his jaw with out-of-place gentleness. Changmin has to hold himself from leaning into the touch.

“What’s the matter, Changminnie,” he asks.

“You already know what’s wrong, hyung.”

Yunho simply grins wide, ruffles his hair, and presses a kiss on his forehead.

•••••

The following morning, Yunho’s kill made it on national tv.

As the reporter’s voice drones on about the victims and the autopsy of the corpses, Changmin lets out a heavy sigh.

He doesn’t even know why he’s still staying with Yunho.

But what he does know, though, is where he stands on Yunho’s ‘hobby’.

Changmin can’t be supportive. No, obviously not, especially when it crosses past all of his morals.

And yet he can’t stop Yunho, can’t stop him from committing these crimes, can’t stop him every time he murmurs sweet words into his ear and makes him forget that Yunho’s dangerous — so, so dangerous and that Changmin can only be in his good side for so long now.

He hates this. He hates how vulnerable Yunho makes him feel.

God, he despises it so much.

It’s embarrassing to admit how much he likes giving Yunho all the reins, how much of his control that he’s giving up, how much he knows Yunho has him perfectly in his hands.

But at the same time, the struggle makes Changmin love it all the more.

•••••

Sometimes, Yunho makes him forget that he’s different.

Like this one time when Changmin was in the kitchen making lunch for both of them, Yunho sneaked up from behind him and looped his hands around his waist.

As Changmin placed his hands over his and leaned back into his hold, he momentarily forgot that Yunho’s just a bad guy decorated in all good.

And this other time, when they went for coffee at their favourite shop. Changmin was reading and Yunho making a phone call to his workplace.

He heard part of the conversation. “I’ll be taking a day off tomorrow.”

The silver band on his ring finger shone, and Changmin realised Yunho’s reason for his day off — it was their anniversary the following day.

He searched for Yunho’s hand under the table, and when Changmin found it Yunho gave him a smile.

There were too many moments similar to this, and really, it all makes Changmin willing to forget Yunho’s different — anything for even the smallest bit of normalcy in their lives. But there’s an age-old saying that goes, “all secrets will be unveiled with time,” and Changmin believes in this fully — thoroughly knows that one day _something_ will happen — but like any other day in their 10 years together, it still isn’t today.

•••••

One day, he asks Yunho a question that’s been lingering on his mind.

“Are you ever going to kill me too, hyung?”

It’s not as if Changmin never knew about this whole situation. Because, in fact, he knows full well about it, has known ever since that one time Yunho came home with some blood caked on his sleeves.

It’s just that Changmin can’t do anything about it.

He can’t choose between being grateful he isn’t dead yet or if he should be scared that he’s still alive.

Because the thing is — he’s living on Yunho’s thin thread of mercy.

Changmin’s not sure how it’ll break, when it’ll break, and what will happen once it’s broken.

“You? I would never.”

•••••

Back when Yunho was younger, when he still had some form of a sane mind, Changmin was awed.

Yunho wasn’t a sort of bad student, then. In fact, he was polite and friendly, both teachers and classmates loved him. Changmin could never have guessed that it would eventually change.

You see, one day Yunho came to school disheveled and quiet. Changmin approached him in class with caution, sitting down on the empty seat beside Yunho, handing a bottle of the older boy’s favourite iced coffee that he had bought in the canteen to give him.

“What’s wrong?”

Yunho looked to him, and Changmin can properly see him then — his eyes were red-rimmed, sadness on his face yet anger in his voice.

“They’re gone, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin didn’t quite know what to do. So he rubbed Yunho’s back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“One of dad’s old colleagues finally had his way with them. They killed everyone,” Yunho sobbed, “mom, dad, grandpa — even Jihye!”

He took a deep gulp of air, shakily burying his face in Changmin’s shoulder and weakly beating his fist on his thigh.

“I would’ve been dead too, except I wasn’t home,” he said quietly, trembling.

Changmin stayed still for a while. Then, “We’ll avenge them, yeah? We’ll make sure your family’s death isn’t unpaid for.”

Something akin to danger glinted in Yunho’s eyes. “Yeah.” He repeats, “Yeah, we’ll avenge them. We’ll make them pay.”

•••••

The problem was that Changmin has always known his heart had _something_ for his best friend — his insane, murder-happy, and, Changmin dared say, endearing best _best_ friend.

And even now, after they got together after 5 long years of pining.

Yet, everything Yunho does is against all the rights and wrongs Changmin knew. That’s where the conflict lies at.

Out of all the millions of people in the world, Changmin's heart — his useless, useless heart — just had to pick the craziest one out of them all.

•••••

On a Sunday evening, Yunho comes home tired yet happy.

Changmin warily asks him how his day went. He isn’t surprised that he’s killed someone again, as per usual.

“I did it, Changmin-ah,” Yunho says with a grin. “I finally did it.”

He places his hands atop Changmin’s, fingers grazing over knuckles. Eyes directly looking at his, fond smile on his lips, he says, “Let’s celebrate.”

•••••

Turns out, Yunho’s sort of ‘celebration’ is exactly what Changmin expects it to be.

He kisses Changmin with passion, steals his breath away until he’s left panting. He takes off their clothes as if unveiling a rose, fingers slipping buttons out and pushing clothes off his shoulders. Yunho lays the younger man down on their cold bed and takes him, sweet words and promises of love warming them up to the core.

Afterwards, once they lay sated under the sheets, Changmin asks, "What's the occasion?"

Yunho softly looks to him and replies, "I finally avenged my family."

•••••

When Yunho’s most recent case makes headlines, Changmin was certain he didn’t need to worry too much about it. After all, Yunho was surprisingly careful — checking and rechecking to make sure he didn’t leave traces too noticeable.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

The police knock on their door one day demanding to see jung Yunho and Changmin doesn’t quite know what to do. The rational side of him yearns to tell the truth, but some insane part of it wants him to lie.

He goes for logic and lets the cops in.

They rush into the house and waste no time searching for Yunho. It takes less than 10 minutes for them to find the older man and cuff his hands behind his back.

Yunho looks at Changmin in disbelief as he gets dragged out the door.

•••••

Yunho gets a lifetime’s worth of jail-time.

_Of course he does_, Changmin thinks. Yunho’s killed some ten people and their families would never be satisfied if he only gets locked up for a decade and gets fined millions of dollars.

Even if Changmin knows damn well that this was a suitable punishment, he was never prepared for it to happen this fast.

Maybe it’s because that, starting out, the reason for all of this was simple.

Yunho just wanted revenge on the person who wiped his family off like dust.

But then he went into his frenzy-filled haze, where his search for a specific person grew in amount, where finding one person was never enough anymore.

Yunho made it his life’s mission to find all the people that made his family suffer in some way pay for their wrongdoings.

He stabbed his sister's bully, tortured his mother's manager who never gave her paycheck on time, threw his father's moody boss down a cliff — and when the answer as to why grew more clipped and simple, Changmin regrets that he hadn't cared.

And the final one, Yunho finally found the man who held the gun and shot it right at his family’s hearts.

In some ways, the bullet went through Yunho’s heart as well, because he’s lost a significant part of himself since that day.

But as he hears the judge tap the hammer down, Changmin knows he can change this.

Nothing is set in stone, they say. A glimmer of hope rises, and he devises a plan.

_Yes_, Changmin thinks, _yes i can still fix all this_.

When Yunho is led out of the courtroom and onto prison grounds he smirks and whispers lowly to himself, "We'll meet again soon, hyung. I promise.”

•••••

Changmin visits the older man four months later. He gets inside the room, tables and chairs with glass panes separating him and Yunho. The glass has a small opening on the bottom, the only way he can physically feel Yunho.

Changmin greets him, "Hi, hyung," and slides his hand through the gap.

Even in the tacky orange inmate shirt Yunho still looks as charming as ever, Changmin muses.

"Changminnie," comes his reply.

Sweetly, Changmin smiles, "I miss you." and when Yunho replies with the same he can't help the lift on the corners of his lips.

He turns his head to the side, pointedly looks at the alarm on the ceiling. Yunho follows his gaze.

_3, 2, 1. _

The siren blares, and the speaker informs a breach has happened in the west wing of the building and all police must head there. They're left alone in the room

Changmin grasps his hands tightly, laces all five fingers in between Yunho's and says, "Let's get out of here."

They break the glass and flee the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @thirstvxq


End file.
